


forgiveness

by Missy



Category: The Witches of Eastwick - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Childbirth, Forgiveness, Motherhood, Multi, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuletide Madness 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like that, the mansion is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanda/gifts).



> All psychic cross-talk is in italics!

And just like that the mansion is theirs. 

Alex says they’ve earned every single bit of it, every brick and board, but Jane feels guilty. _it’s like he’s watching me_ she tells Sukie without having to say a word, and Sukie automatically reaches for and squeezes her hand. 

Their roles in the move are easily and quickly defined. Jane packs for all three of them and some of the children, Alex calls the movers and arranges for the construction, and Sukie starts crafting elaborate lies about how Van Horne left the place to them before drowning off the coast in a yacht. There was never a yacht, but she’s fairly certain that nobody they know will bother with questions after that scene at the church. And she’s right; in fact the rest of Eastwick avoids them like the plague, which begins to effect Alex and Sukie’s children quite severely. The three mothers are ill by now, almost constantly, with morning (and afternoon and evening, as Alex complains) sickness

 _Home schooling?_ suggests Alex.

 _I couldn’t_ Jane moans. _This morning sickness is killing me._

 _I can_. Sukie’s voice is brightly optimistic even when it’s a ghost in her mind. _if It comes to that._

And so they start to form a closed off little family in their beautiful mansion, making love out of white interiors and indoor pools. Jane starts to compose again, and Sukie starts on her long-deferred novel. Alex holds them all together, complaining about her swollen ankles and cursing Darryl every day. 

And as they grow larger, the cross-talk grows stronger. 

 

**** 

 

 _Typical man_ Alex says, stacking the bills into even piles. _Pulls out of the relationship without pulling out where it counts._

 _Can you blame him? I did things that night I’ve never done with anybody._ Jane says.

 _And things I’m never doing with another man ever again._ Sukie says. 

Then the children run in with their projects, their construction-paper fans and their Christmas portraits, and the women are forced to break the connection.

 

***

 

He seems to seep back into their lives in drips and drabs, appearing unbidden in Jane’s latest composition; showing up as a villain in Sukie’s novel, one she can’t stand to kill as he ought to be; existing on the peripheral vision just beyond Alex’ s reach. They wander through the fog of the fifth month together, trying to understand why they feel the way they feel.

The children grow stronger in response to Sukie’s careful tending. Alex’s daughter starts baking pies out of boredom, and Sukie’s daughter develops an interest in gardening. In the hot sunshine, she and Jane kneel on the cool grounds of the house, growing round as melons, packing tulips into the ground.

Then she thinks she sees a shadow in an immaculate suit walking the woods from the corner of her eye and wonders if hallucination is a pregnancy symptom.

*** 

The baby books start arriving en masses at the mansion then. They all have Jane’s name on them after Sukie gives them a polite glance and Alex rolls her eyes in disdain at them. Wide-eyed she repeatedly asks her gynecologist about symptoms and cravings she’s not sure she should be having.

He takes it all in stride and is surprisingly reassuring. “You’re as normal as apple pie, Jane,” he informs her. 

_If only you knew,_ she hears Alex in her head and has to stifle a laugh.

 

**** 

 

 _Isn’t this weird?_ Sukie asks. _We’re sitting here in his bed, naked, without him._

 _We’re horny and he’s dead_ Alex says. _screw him._

 _I Wouldn’t mind screwing him one more time,_ Jane says.

 _Don’t put that bullshit out into the world_ Alex instructs. 

Then she reaches for Jane and presses their mouths together.

 

***

 

They go into labor simultaneously, in different places in the house. All of Jane’s careful planning immediately goes down to the drain as she hunkers down and calls a cab; Alex is in her head cursing and Sukie is mantraing and she finds herself yelling to form a sense of calm among the three of them. 

She’s delivered of a son around midnight and names him Harold, out of fond memory for her father. Wheeled, drugged and relieved, to her room she hears within her the echoes of her sister’s pain.

In the end there are three boys. 

They all have his eyes.

 

**** 

 

None of them conjure Darryl. He knows, instead, as if by instinct, that his sons have been born. She feels his presence before she sees it, and when he does show himself there’s a sense of almost…fondness there. His phallic might has been shrunken to a flickering image; there is nothing there but a ghost. They may banish him whenever he gets too boisterous. 

The control and power are theirs, but he still has a finger on the dial.

 

***

 

Jane plants roses on the hill the day after Darryl’s brief re-appearance in the entertainment room. She doesn’t think he’ll ever see them, but it’s a gesture of goodwill. Of forgiveness. 

For the boys, and for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Psychic witch pregnancy ahoy! I hope you enjoy this one, happy Yuletide!


End file.
